


All We Need to Do

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silences are worse than the arguments. At least when we fight I know he sees me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need to Do

The silences are worse than the arguments. At least when we fight I know he sees me. He's silent now. The flat is quiet, Claudia gone off on her own. The empty spaces press in on me, smothering me.

Something deep inside me claws for release.

His eyes are soft and hazy from the swoon, but the look on his face is inscrutable. He seems to be looking through me. I open my mouth to say something and the words catch in my throat. I turn away and we lie there, not touching, not speaking.

It could be hours, years, my entire life compressed into this one scene, replayed over and over.

I can catch the thoughts of mortals in the alleyway below, but I can never know what he's thinking.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he says sadly.

There's a long pause before I answer, in which I will my voice not to falter. "Doesn't it?"


End file.
